GravityFalls:Chat/Logs/16 May 2016
15:48:53 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 15:49:05 On Skype 15:49:13 And you were around when, 15:49:20 When I talked about it 15:49:32 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 15:49:37 Juan 15:49:38 I recall you did 15:49:41 Demod kolbid now 15:49:50 I may have agreed in achat 15:49:56 But doesnt mean i agree now 15:50:04 Because i know.what ou did 15:50:09 You aint going to unmod her 15:50:13 Read the user rights log summary 15:50:15 You are doing what pk.does 15:50:21 Temp people for perm 15:50:51 Juan 15:51:03 I am in 100% opposion of your adminship 15:51:11 Umm 15:51:14 You are power hungry 15:51:17 And dangerous 15:51:21 Read the summary for her user rights 15:51:30 Not that 15:51:35 Read it 15:51:37 Juan 15:51:44 Im going to talk to terty 15:51:46 And peace 15:51:53 Sure, Go ahead 15:51:57 And have your admin rights looked at 15:52:06 And decide if you should lose them lr not 15:52:11 Bwcause honestly 15:52:17 You are a danger tl.this wiki 15:52:58 -!- Captain Leon Rex has left Special:Chat 15:53:02 You have turned from a nice person into an iron fist dictator 15:53:31 Not really? 15:53:40 Where do you get this assumption from? 15:53:45 This is what happens when you elevt people when not knowing who.they are 15:53:53 Juan 15:53:56 I can see you act 15:54:28 You are goinh to be as bad as pk on many things 15:54:38 Im going to talk to ao also 15:54:48 Since he is acommunity moniter 15:54:50 Go ahead 15:54:57 And see what we can do about this giant mess 15:55:24 You're making this a mess Gage, no one has complained but you 15:55:43 Juan 15:55:59 No one else complains because they do not lnow how to show some.guts 15:56:01 Anyways, kinda busy, ask 15:56:06 Afk 15:57:52 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 15:57:52 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 15:59:28 Back 16:00:19 Pastebinned ot 16:00:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:02:11 Now i have proof 16:02:49 Sure, Go ahead 16:03:40 What is going on? 16:03:56 Idk how to explain 16:04:08 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:04:20 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:04:21 Im going to get juans right evaulated 16:04:33 That is.the outcome 16:04:54 And kolbie will.lose her mod rights as soon as an admin gets on 16:05:08 That's the point 16:05:25 You haven't read the log summary, haven't you? 16:05:34 Copy past ehere 16:05:36 Show us all 16:05:41 What it is 16:06:09 2:46, May 16, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Stevidot from poweruser to Chat moderator and poweruser (Temporary as Chat is unattended, Can be removed when there are other mods around) 16:06:39 Juan 16:06:48 You should never done it in the first place 16:07:33 I'm confused some one tell me what is going on. 16:07:43 Juan gave kolbie mod rights 16:07:51 Without an election 16:08:06 You cant give users rights like that 16:08:12 Even if temp 16:08:30 Well maybe he didn't know! 16:08:44 Oh he should know 16:09:00 Admin rights and stuff 16:09:05 And if he did not know 16:09:08 And he is an admin 16:09:12 Even new 16:09:15 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:09:17 That is.bad 16:09:24 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:09:31 This wiki is a democratic place 16:09:47 We do not give user rights favors 16:10:41 * Stevidot sighs 16:11:13 It's temporary Gage, it's like you didn't understand the summary 16:11:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:11:32 Brb people 16:11:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:11:48 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:12:07 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:07 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:12 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:20 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:12:23 I did read the summary 16:12:26 But juan 16:12:32 You cant temp people 16:12:47 It is too easy to abuse 16:12:51 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:12:52 Look at temp admin 16:12:56 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:13:00 Or temp rollbacks 16:13:04 Im atill a temp 16:13:07 Or even 16:13:10 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:13:11 Temp kods 16:13:13 Dude 16:13:21 Mod 16:13:26 Thing is 16:13:32 This won't last more than 12 hours 16:13:36 Juan 16:13:38 calm Down and cut it out 16:13:41 You broke a rule 16:13:42 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:13:45 Suck it up 16:13:46 Unlike the temps you had in mind 16:13:48 And demod kolbie 16:13:53 Now 16:14:04 No if and or.buts 16:14:06 Brb, and not yet 16:14:08 Demod kolbie 16:14:10 Now 16:14:28 I wkll not quiet until she is u modded 16:14:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:14:37 Unmodded 16:14:44 You broke a rule 16:14:54 You need tl.fix it 16:15:41 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:15:49 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:15:50 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:16:02 Stop it 16:16:21 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:16:26 so what 16:16:35 We going to let juan do more corupt things 16:17:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:17:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:17:17 Also 16:17:18 I should point oht 16:17:23 If he just demodded kolbie 16:17:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:17:31 This awhole arguent would not.begu. 16:18:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:18:33 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:18:47 Just stop already 16:18:59 (Frustrated3) 16:19:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:19:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:19:39 im getting really mad right now 16:19:54 I'm getting frustrated 16:20:05 Why are you doing this? 16:20:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:20:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:20:28 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:20:38 Why 16:20:49 Because i do not lile people breaking rulea 16:21:00 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:21:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:21:02 That are meant to keep the wiki corruption free 16:21:09 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:21:11 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:21:28 * Stevidot probably should leave soon before her grouchy side appears 16:21:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:21:50 Thing is i will end all this 16:21:56 If juan demods kolbir 16:22:06 She gets demoded 16:22:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:22:09 I will shut up 16:22:12 Pure and simple 16:22:21 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:22:39 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:22:47 Juan just unmod me I'm sick of you two arguing 16:22:58 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:23:07 Believe me I love being mod but I'm tired of this 16:23:11 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:23:13 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:23:56 Kolbie 16:24:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:04 You will get mod when you run for it 16:24:11 Okie 16:24:14 This is nothow you get mod 16:24:42 K (nod2) 16:24:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:24:59 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:25:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:25:52 Demoted, by request of user 16:26:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:26:33 Yea 16:26:34 You k ow you. Could be less ajerk about it 16:26:56 Sides 16:27:15 Im still talking to all the people 16:27:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:27:18 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:27:41 Go ahead 16:28:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:28:10 That's enough arguing! He unmodded me! 16:28:16 Yes 16:28:17 He dix 16:28:29 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:28:30 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:28:41 Im done for now 16:28:42 Welp there goes my stupid flipping temper 16:28:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:29:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:29:11 * Stevidot paces back and forth like Ruby 16:29:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:29:50 Just say your mind 16:29:57 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:29:57 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:30:01 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:30:02 I should just stop trusting everybody 16:30:42 I'm not saying anything rn it's for the best 16:30:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:31:02 Kolbie it calm you done faster 16:31:10 And i want to know.what you think 16:31:36 * Stevidot isn't saying anything because she doesn't want to 16:32:26 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 16:32:26 I didnt do anything wrong 16:32:44 Hi Someone Nice and honestly good 16:32:44 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:33:03 ;-; good grief 16:33:13 You could have just announced it 16:33:36 * Ditto_Creeper_Bot sighs 16:33:36 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 16:33:41 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:33:42 ? 16:33:49 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:34:03 I really don't care about Adminship or Mod bullcrud anymore 16:34:10 You came off as extremely aggressive for a while Gage 16:34:19 I dont care 16:34:21 People will always take that as bad 16:34:24 if this is the case then bull shivik 16:34:26 Juan all i care is fixing this wiki 16:34:29 I'm sick of the arguing that's for sure @ Ditto 16:34:41 If everything had gone right 16:34:42 .-. Love is painful 16:34:48 I hope you understood that kid 16:34:49 Therd never would have been any of this 16:35:08 HEY, Situation over 16:35:11 Topic Close 16:35:13 Tbh though 16:35:20 If pk cant be gone 16:35:22 Im leaving 16:35:23 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:35:27 There is no fiximg the wiki 16:35:30 If he stays 16:35:32 ;-; Good LORD 16:36:00 Im tired of all this bullcrap on this wiki 16:36:07 ;-; Ya think 16:36:13 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:36:13 This wiki is one pf.the worse ive been o 16:36:14 (Angry2) I've had enough of this 16:36:18 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:36:24 ;-; oh no 16:36:26 If it wasnt for.the few nice people here 16:36:31 I woild.of.just left 16:36:45 I want you to chill Rose petal 16:36:49 Ditto 16:36:51 You stay outta this ;3 16:36:52 Quie 16:36:52 T 16:36:54 Well if anyone needs me I'm on Steven Universe Wiki chat! 16:36:58 You help no one 16:36:59 Sme xD 16:37:05 You are always confusing 16:37:09 Hello 16:37:12 I'm a DITTO 16:37:16 Obviously I am 16:37:17 And you get into.stuff you shouldnt 16:37:20 Like right mow 16:37:23 now 16:37:40 Im always angry on this.wiki 16:37:41 Well, 16:37:50 Because people like juan 16:37:55 I have a group of wikians to get back to 16:37:56 People like peacs 16:38:01 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:38:03 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:38:06 .-. I love everyone 16:38:07 Peple like pk do not care what goes on 16:38:11 As long as they have power 16:38:12 If anyone wants "Peace and Love on the planet earth" come with me to Steven Universe Wiki chat 16:38:14 because everyone's nice 16:38:18 Ditto 16:38:20 Quiet 16:38:28 .-. what the 16:38:31 I'm saying you're nice 16:38:39 Gage 16:38:39 Well 16:38:40 not being rude or anything bud 16:38:46 Do not be rude against other users 16:38:47 You are being rude 16:38:53 Interupting my thing 16:38:58 Final chance. I'm leaving in 3... 16:38:59 ;-; You literally crushed my feelings twice now 16:39:05 Mine too 16:39:09 2 16:39:10 We are even 16:39:14 Leave kolbie 16:39:23 It will be like this for a while 16:39:33 See you guys on the flip side (cry3) 16:39:40 Litterally though 16:39:45 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:39:46 Im am almost do e with this wiki 16:39:58 If ylu guys want to keep.up the same bs 16:40:08 The same admin who are inactive 16:40:08 ;-; Why do you even want this place 16:40:13 * Stevidot leaves chat with tears in her eyes 16:40:14 The same rule breakers 16:40:17 Enjoy 16:40:21 Gravity Falls is chaos 16:40:23 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:40:25 Stevidot... 16:40:30 SU it is 16:40:30 Because i ttied bring democracy 16:40:40 And ylu all stomp on the idea 16:40:43 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 16:40:45 .... 16:40:46 So yeah 16:40:48 Dude, relax 16:40:58 Stevidot...It's alright 16:41:04 Im done 16:41:14 You have us \o/ 16:41:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:41:38 See ya in the other side 16:42:02 I shall return later 16:42:13 Same ;v 16:42:31 Advice: Announce a temp before doing it ;v 16:42:43 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 16:47:22 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:48:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:48:17 Is it over? 16:48:31 .-. somewhat 16:49:06 Okay 16:49:38 Juan, you there? 16:49:57 He is gone 16:50:04 whatthe 16:50:06 showing here 16:50:09 lemme refresh 16:50:12 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:50:16 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:50:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:50:28 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:33 oh 16:51:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:51:49 Yeah 16:54:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:55:02 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 16:55:24 * Stevidot is bored 16:55:27 Same ;p 16:55:49 Welcome to my world 16:55:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:10 Yea 16:56:44 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 16:57:00 is it always like this when people have to vote on stuff? Like with everyone trying to kill each other? 16:57:00 Juan o/ 16:57:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:57:03 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:57:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:57:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:58:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:58:13 Hai Ditto o/ 16:58:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:58:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:58:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:58:47 Meow 16:58:56 It is better on htf wiki 16:59:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:59:17 The only reason people are crazy here is because thisnis very controversial 16:59:29 But that isnt why im on 16:59:37 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:59:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:00:03 Also bella 17:00:07 Im sorry i upset you 17:00:23 I did not mean to hurt your trust of me 17:00:33 ;-; Bella?! 17:00:41 Talk about not knowing someone Xp 17:00:49 Meow is bella 17:00:58 I know 17:00:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:01:04 that's the thing 17:01:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:01:07 Anyways 17:01:08 I just realized that 17:01:15 Im trying tk have. Apersonal.thing 17:01:26 Bella im sorry for all the arguing 17:01:37 Ill tone down all my dtuff 17:01:44 And be nicer about things 17:02:05 That guy....scares me for some reason 17:02:08 YO 17:02:11 But if you do not want to be my sis anymore 17:02:15 Im sorry 17:02:17 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:02:27 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 17:02:28 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 17:02:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:02:37 Someone Nice and honestly good, respond for crying out loud 17:02:38 XD 17:03:03 XD 17:03:12 * Stevidot laughs "Nyehhehheh" 17:03:14 Hold on I gotta try to read this 17:03:35 ok sorry 17:03:44 ahh 17:03:46 what happened 17:04:30 I'm confused someone decode what he said for me 17:04:49 Unblock pm 17:04:53 And ill explain 17:05:36 Ok 17:05:44 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 17:05:56 Hello PK (wave) 17:06:00 PK o/ 17:06:01 o/ 17:06:19 Hi 17:07:03 Hi 17:07:33 Im in no mood for any kind of discussion 17:10:37 -!- Rainbowapplepancake has joined Special:Chat 17:10:48 Hello Rainbow 17:10:53 Pls make an edit 17:11:00 * Plz 17:11:08 -!- Rainbowapplepancake has left Special:Chat 17:11:19 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 17:11:43 -!- ThePK has left Special:Chat 17:12:38 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 17:12:39 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 17:12:45 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 17:15:52 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 17:15:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 17:17:10 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 18:04:00 -!- Someone Nice and honestly good has joined Special:Chat 18:04:02 To be honest 18:04:06 Yeah 18:04:08 Sandgar..why 18:04:09 I said that 18:04:21 I mean, it was a tiebreaker but would you still give him a tryout if he "lost" by a tiebreaker? 18:04:22 WB Someone Nice and honestly good 18:04:23 Because the bcrats took tge community 18:04:26 And spit on it 18:04:28 .-. oh my 18:04:29 Lol 18:04:59 Thing is 18:05:04 Im not going to argue 18:05:07 Attack me 18:05:13 Kenny 18:05:20 I want you to character assaisinate me 18:05:21 We wanted to give a trial period 18:05:25 It wasn't well accepted 18:05:36 ;-; my good friend 18:05:38 Juan 18:05:40 this is not the way 18:05:45 Why did you not get a trial 18:05:47 Period 18:05:52 It is only.fair 18:05:54 Unanimous support? 18:05:56 I don't hate you Sandgar, I don't hate anyone on this wiki 18:05:57 And 18:06:06 Well i beg to differ 18:06:07 @Juan Would he still get a trial if be lost with 10-12? 18:06:08 >~< I feel so broken all of a sudden 18:06:10 I was a content moderator/image control for months 18:06:13 Here 18:06:15 I'm just disappointed with how things turned out :( 18:06:25 You and peace caused it 18:06:26 such hatred among each other ;~; 18:06:31 I do not do this 18:06:36 When fairly treatsd 18:06:44 Done your jov 18:06:46 I can't believe what Gravity Falls has turned into 18:06:48 A councilor 18:06:54 I'm going to leave chat now Sandgar 18:06:57 Wouldnt have tried demoting gou 18:07:07 Just promote me 18:07:12 And wr can go t o peace 18:07:17 Again 18:07:23 Pm PK 18:07:29 Also 18:07:41 Ban mr 18:07:44 Do what ever 18:07:52 Im not scarednof you 18:07:58 No one should be scared 18:08:32 Pk 18:08:37 If i lost to a tie 18:08:42 I would have nkt dk e this 18:08:48 But i won a fair election 18:08:50 Unlile you 18:08:54 You had no electio 18:08:59 You got bcrat 18:09:03 Because some admin 18:09:11 Thought it was a good idea 18:09:17 To bcrat all.the admin 18:09:18 ;-; Oh my 18:09:22 Back in 2012 18:09:50 That was a long time ago 18:09:55 Yeah 18:09:58 Heck, whose the owner? 18:09:59 And guess what 18:10:04 I win an election 18:10:09 And i get punished 18:10:12 Sandgar, please dont write walls of text 18:10:17 Pk never had an election 18:10:20 ;-; Dude, you're not punished for anything 18:10:29 So man 18:10:36 Checkmate 18:10:44 wut? 18:10:53 Look, it's alright 18:11:05 Pk 18:11:05 @ThePK Would Sandgar get a trial period if he lost by a tiebreaker too or not? 18:11:06 but time tells whether one's worthy 18:11:08 I never had an election so checkmate? 18:11:12 how does that make any sense? 18:11:23 I actually had commhnity support 18:11:28 Did you 18:11:33 Or was it.just.that admin 18:12:00 I did 18:12:08 He had friends all the way as well 18:12:11 He commited 18:12:17 Im commited too 18:12:22 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 18:12:24 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 18:12:28 Thing is 18:12:33 I have more edits then him 18:12:37 When he got bcrat 18:12:37 He was taken as an admin because there were qualities like no other 18:12:48 heck 18:13:05 Gravity Falls needs more.. Pea.ce and Prosperity 18:13:10 You'll be admin one day 18:13:14 I know it ;3 18:13:23 I should be one three days ago 18:13:52 but when the time comes, you'll be more responsible ,awesome, and wise \o/ 18:13:55 Think about it 18:13:59 Only Time will tell 18:14:00 Dittoo 18:14:06 Im wiser then yoh think 18:14:06 Sandgar, please 18:14:09 I run a wiki 18:14:15 A very democratic wiki 18:14:17 ;-; I run several wikis 18:14:24 Hiw big 18:14:28 *Empty wikis 18:14:30 Hiw.many come on them 18:14:31 Neither 18:14:37 I goaround helping others instead 18:14:40 I run a wiki that is active 18:14:45 I don't care about admin ship 18:14:47 The wiki in 2012 was a different place 18:14:52 Yeah 18:14:55 all I care about is how people feel 18:14:57 agreed 18:14:58 But it hasnt changex mu h 18:15:04 Not mush was there 18:15:08 much 18:15:10 It still is admin are bettrr then the community 18:15:30 I want admin 18:15:32 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 18:15:34 how about....hmmmm, A voting poll for tempadmin for 2 days 18:15:37 Who care about thd commjnity 18:15:44 I reckon something like that 18:15:45 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 18:15:46 but eh 18:15:59 Nah, we already had an election ;v 18:16:01 And who do.what the community votes o 18:16:08 Is that too hard to ask 18:16:16 Pk you have ignored to votes 18:16:25 Well, HTF needs you 18:16:28 The straw poll is overwhelimg support 18:16:32 For me 18:16:39 Gravity Falls is just a name dying every moment it stays 18:16:42 People.want me tk be admin 18:16:45 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 18:16:51 In time, Alex Hirsch will release a new series 18:17:03 We'll be wanting a new wikia and so one 18:17:05 on 18:17:21 Ditto 18:17:29 Sandgar, I haven't ignored the votes 18:17:38 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 18:17:39 Then follow.them 18:17:43 ThePK, may I have your permission as well? 18:17:46 For a bot here 18:17:47 And try to salvage yoyr respect 18:17:55 if I had ignored the votes then that would mean I didnt acknowledge them 18:17:58 and thats simply not true 18:18:00 Juan asked me to ask you all 18:18:05 actually 18:18:09 I asked 18:18:12 For a bot? 18:18:21 A chat bot 18:18:26 I'm filing an application for one 18:18:27 Technically, you need to get approval from Staff on Community Central 18:18:28 Pk 18:18:31 agreed 18:18:35 Already did that 18:18:40 and yeah, sure, a chat logger right? 18:18:41 Yoy need to.listen to.the community 18:18:46 just the waiting part 18:18:47 yup 18:18:48 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 18:18:51 with seen and tell 18:18:54 And you know.all too well 18:18:54 Holy waiy 18:18:57 wait 18:19:08 Do you need that youtube info? 18:19:09 That staff do not like to deal eith community stuff 18:19:15 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 18:19:21 Im trying to get it done.herd 18:19:29 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 18:19:30 And all you want to do is stomp on me 18:19:33 Hi sappy 18:19:39 Hai Sapphy 18:19:45 like the one in MLP? @Juan and ThePK 18:19:51 Yeah 18:19:54 We would expect the bot...in 2 weeks 18:19:55 Chat logger 18:19:56 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has left Special:Chat 18:19:57 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 18:19:59 !Seen 18:20:00 ;-; 2 weeks 18:20:03 Stuff like that 18:20:10 Then you think im dangerous 18:20:13 What about jua 18:20:16 Hey Meow , Hey Koko (Grouphug) 18:20:18 Hi Sapphy (Grouphug) 18:20:23 No one thinks you're dangerous 18:20:29 You're perfectly normal 18:20:39 I dont think your dangerous 18:20:49 But Sandgar 18:20:50 Then why is holding me.back helpoing the wiki 18:20:53 I'm not alone in this 18:21:00 Do you really think democracy is bad 18:21:02 I'm also listening to multiple members of the community who have told me they were too scared and intimidated by you to either vote or say anything against you 18:21:15 Haha 18:21:17 Yeah 18:21:18 True 18:21:22 Because they broke rules 18:21:25 ? 18:21:38 Yeah three users votrd againdt me 18:21:40 Then for me 18:21:48 Because 18:22:03 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 18:22:03 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 18:22:07 The y were worried i turn them in 18:22:13 When imadmin 18:22:19 Mostly underage users 18:22:48 well, we would go /coppa and stuff 18:22:53 Tery valk juan all know them 18:22:53 not methough 18:23:00 Abd know they are underaged 18:23:09 ;-; Oh myword 18:23:24 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 18:24:04 Accusing people of being underaged is a strong accusation Sandgar 18:24:10 All who are underaged, it was a pleasure knowing you, and I hope you would forgive me if I ever did anything to you 18:24:13 Umm 18:24:18 Who said accustion 18:24:26 They told me 18:24:27 Juan 18:24:29 Anf tery 18:24:31 And valk 18:24:51 But i gave my oath to protect their identity 18:25:02 ahhh 18:25:08 Unless you want to realize all.the users who.are scardd of me 18:25:15 ThePK, can I make a community discussion? 18:25:23 for the bot, because it needs one 18:25:41 Yeah 18:25:44 Go make it 18:25:57 Thing is pk 18:26:03 I have not lied once 18:26:09 I am telling you all 18:26:10 Juan and ThePK would have to decide whether if it should be a....wait a minute 18:26:11 -!- TheUnown has joined Special:Chat 18:26:12 no need XD 18:26:21 I can right that it was allowed 18:26:44 crud, scratch that 18:26:48 I'm making one now 18:26:49 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 18:27:03 So 18:27:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:27:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:27:13 If you want to demote valk terry and jua 18:27:21 ....what the 18:27:31 For protecting underaged users 18:27:38 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:27:41 And not giving me rights for it 18:27:54 -!- TheUnown has left Special:Chat 18:28:05 ....I might say 18:28:05 -!- TheUnown has joined Special:Chat 18:28:10 Are you saying that you have gone out of your way to acquire personal information like age from minors, Sandgar? 18:28:17 -!- TheBurningPrincess has joined Special:Chat 18:28:17 I would let those who are underaged stay 18:28:24 Theybhave told me 18:28:24 either way 18:28:25 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has left Special:Chat 18:28:26 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 18:28:30 Well then how did you find out they were underaged? 18:28:39 They wanted to tell me 18:28:44 ;-; you're using their trust against...them 18:28:49 And admin like valk and terry told me 18:28:58 Why......I'm going to cry.... 18:29:05 And the three of us talked about thsir fate 18:29:24 So if we could stop arguing like middle aged laddies in a soap opera, that would be nice 18:29:24 Is Kolbie involved ? >~< 18:29:31 No 18:29:34 no 18:29:38 Well unown 18:29:39 It would be terrible if Goldiebear was 18:29:48 Tell pk to give me my rightful rights 18:29:50 And i will shut up 18:29:57 ;-; oh my 18:29:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:30:01 Because rn 18:30:03 All pk is doing 18:30:08 I've also heard accusations that you threatened supposedly underage users to get them to change their votes Sandgar 18:30:14 Ha 18:30:15 Nope 18:30:18 I told them 18:30:22 Anyways, this situation is Toxic, I'm going to go 18:30:24 I dont have power outside of chat and blogs 18:30:30 Well pk 18:30:34 I threaten no one 18:30:35 Also 18:30:42 What is going on? 18:30:45 You are a jerk 18:30:47 With a capital j 18:30:54 Hey, Sandgar, please calm down. What is happing here? 18:31:09 Sandgar, please, this isnt for main chat 18:31:13 Yup it is 18:31:23 Come on 18:31:24 Second that! 18:31:27 People need to see this 18:31:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:31:35 They need to ser you 18:31:39 And what you are 18:31:39 you're BOTH bothering many users in chat 18:31:44 Well 18:31:48 Simple soluyip 18:31:50 Alright 18:31:52 it isnt for mc 18:31:53 Admin me 18:31:55 -!- ThePK has joined Special:Chat 18:31:56 And ill shut up 18:31:57 /announce Topic Change 18:32:01 Juan 18:32:02 No 18:32:04 Not now 18:32:11 Everyone calm down please! 18:32:12 Sandgar, you might want to calm down and just leave the chat for some time. 18:32:14 This is impotyant 18:32:18 gtg 18:32:21 Ill calm dow 18:32:24 Pk though 18:32:35 Give me all the reason i should and should not be admin 18:32:40 Brb 18:32:47 -!- TheUnown has left Special:Chat 18:32:49 There is many reason for.me to be admin 18:32:53 They need to see me and what I am, a dissapointed high school student sitting at a desk in my Japanese classroom 18:33:03 Sandgar. Calm down 18:33:09 I am 18:33:15 I just want his reason 18:33:19 >~< 18:33:22 Fot keeping me from adminship 18:33:38 u have to go through a trial gage 18:33:45 Not really 18:33:50 .-. I'm going to cry so hard I'll literally commit suicide 18:33:53 We asked you to and you refused 18:33:54 yes u do 18:33:56 Ditto, please dont 18:34:02 Ditto is guilt tripping 18:34:08 He does this all the time 18:34:08 ;-; I WANT THIS TOPIC CLOSED NOW 18:34:13 No 18:34:13 PERIOD 18:34:21 Pk 18:34:21 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 18:34:22 I want this topic on a general discussion 18:34:23 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 18:34:25 You are a jerl 18:34:28 Jerk 18:34:32 Please leave the chat, this might help you and the others. Why not look at fish for some time. @Sandgar Please do not cry, I can help you if you want @ Ditto Creeper Bot 18:34:32 And a narsicist 18:34:47 You are the worst admin i have met 18:34:50 And i knew steph 18:34:53 .-. it's fine Princess, it happens alot here 18:34:56 The person who wantsd me demoted 18:35:08 Demoted? from what? 18:35:15 If i can surivve 24 hours of a demotion 18:35:20 Character assaination 18:35:25 And still not be demoted 18:35:30 I can surive a pitiful admin 18:35:37 Who thinls he is betternthen the community 18:35:43 I'm sorry, I dont understand what your saying Sandgar? 18:36:02 I had a demotion happen to.me 18:36:03 ur pitiful rn gage honestly 18:36:08 But i was not demoted 18:36:14 What? 18:36:24 Sandgar stop it. Now 18:36:25 Because the community voted for ms to stay inpowrt 18:36:48 Unlike your first demotion 18:37:00 It actually was a reverse of mine 18:37:03 Sandgar, that thread was invalid according to wikia staff 18:37:10 GAGE stop rn! 18:37:14 No really 18:37:18 K ended it 18:37:19 I really don't know what your going for here Sandgar 18:37:21 I ended it 18:37:27 Anyways 18:37:30 Just admin 18:37:31 Me 18:37:35 And ill shut.up 18:37:43 No trial period 18:37:45 I think Sandgar should be demoted, for with the way she is behaving, they show signs on not being ready for being what they want. 18:37:49 Just admin 18:38:01 She? :D 18:38:04 Yeah 18:38:06 Im a guy 18:38:10 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 18:38:11 Also burning 18:38:12 *facepalm 18:38:15 Im acting this way 18:38:24 Becaus pk does not respond to nicitiy 18:38:26 "I want" dose not mean you will get. Demading will just make it worse. Trust me, I know. @ Sandgar 18:38:27 He cannot get the demoted yet since he is not promoted yet. :D 18:38:28 ) 18:38:29 well gage ur gonna have to suck it up n go through a trial 18:38:36 trial? 18:38:44 Content mod 18:38:45 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 18:38:47 That cant do anything 18:38:59 Also pk 18:39:04 Ill never shut up 18:39:10 Till i get my rights 18:39:13 Like you said 18:39:24 The loudest voicr wins 18:39:34 Oh for crying out loud.. 18:39:39 just give him the rights 18:39:48 and he'll be quiet 18:39:53 is it that hard? 18:40:03 We can all live in peace 18:40:06 Anf be happy 18:40:11 I agree. 18:40:15 End that erong 18:40:21 Burning 18:40:27 Stop minimodding 18:40:27 What the big problem? 18:40:29 Sandgar, you're basically bullying me into promoting you? Is that whats happening? 18:40:38 Yup 18:40:39 Sandgar, you should stop minimodding as well 18:40:42 Because you bullied me 18:40:46 Also 18:40:49 Stop burning then 18:40:52 Dont be bias 18:41:10 Anyways pk 18:41:14 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 18:41:26 You are messing with a person who.is just a little bit.kore influential.then you 18:41:30 You know 18:41:35 Ao is a counciler 18:41:41 He moniters communities 18:41:49 Sandy please stop 18:41:52 gage just shut up 18:41:57 Please, stop. @ Sandgar. 18:41:58 Wikia chose him to make sure wikis run righr 18:42:06 If he sides with me 18:42:07 lol 18:42:10 Doesnt that mean 18:42:14 stop right now sangar 18:42:17 That he sees me as a better choi e 18:42:21 Bella 18:42:24 Please 18:42:31 Im.trying t get my rights 18:42:35 Wikia chose him because he asked them several times, if I recall 18:42:38 This is the knly.way noe 18:42:44 Well pk 18:42:49 Tjey gave it to h 18:42:51 Him 18:42:57 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 18:42:58 Didnt they 18:42:59 I know :) 18:43:10 I think he kinda outranks you 18:43:10 You need just to walk away. You are not ready for Admin. @Sandgar 18:43:12 In a sense 18:43:17 Burning 18:43:23 -!- EdwardRichtofen935 has joined Special:Chat 18:43:24 So a councilor outranks a wikia star? 18:43:29 Go to htf wiki and see what kind of admin i am 18:43:36 Wikia stars have no power 18:43:40 You know.that for a fact 18:43:47 I can tell by your words. I think you need to be happy with what you have. @Sandgar 18:43:54 ;-; I am an admin of several non-active wikis, and 2 active 18:43:56 Admin or not 18:43:59 Burning 18:44:00 YO 18:44:01 It doesn't matter 18:44:03 HOLY Dip 18:44:04 I wkn an election 18:44:14 And im getting cheated out of it 18:44:18 ThePK, you there? 18:44:19 By pk.and peace 18:44:22 Sandgar, you've been on the same subject for around 30 minutes now 18:44:27 Yeah 18:44:28 I know 18:44:33 I have a DA group and two MWzip wikis. I can run them somewhat well and am happy with what I have. 18:44:36 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:166302 Can you Highlight this? @ThePK 18:44:42 Pk 18:44:52 Im convicted to getting my admin rights 18:45:02 The only.way to.shut me up is to.ban me from this wiki 18:45:05 And even then 18:45:09 Ill take this to su 18:45:14 ;-; OH MY 18:45:20 I mean, you have broken some rules 18:45:23 SU has no affiliation with this wiki 18:45:25 So have you 18:45:34 He is admin there 18:45:36 I think you are going not the right to get them. I could say that you are harrising us now. @ Sandgar 18:45:38 Doesn't matter 18:45:47 Juan 18:45:51 Trust me 18:45:56 You be in my place 18:46:02 If you got held bacl.like this 18:46:04 Also 18:46:16 You would not get the same treatment as me 18:46:28 Pk i have a terry to unban me too 18:46:33 One of your choices for admin 18:46:43 Can you not kick them? They sould not be an Adnim for demading the rights, they should be erned by the user themself. @Flash of Memory 18:46:59 I did ean my rights burning 18:47:09 i have evidence boom 18:47:11 Terry unbanning you is not likely 18:47:13 Brb 18:47:18 Yes it is 18:47:37 You do realize.though 18:47:43 Im a movement 18:47:46 And a idea 18:47:52 Ideas cant die 18:47:56 They only grow 18:48:05 So if pk bans me 18:48:10 Ill.be a martyr 18:48:13 not if i show him the evidence of u bulling Tuck 18:48:15 The will of a single man is enough to change the world 18:48:22 Yup 18:48:34 Terry is 100% on my side sam 18:48:41 -!- CrystalMomSquad has joined Special:Chat 18:48:44 He thinks pk is in the wrong 18:48:45 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 18:48:47 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 18:48:56 hahaha wat about valky gage? 18:48:58 So does 12 other users 18:48:59 moshi moshi x) 18:49:00 -!- Lenhi has joined Special:Chat 18:49:16 Thing is 18:49:18 Welcome Len 18:49:20 o/ User Lenhi 18:49:22 This all could have been avoided 18:49:23 o what's going on in this neck of the woods 18:49:25 o/ CMS 18:49:30 By just doing your job 18:49:37 so, Sandgar is trying to pressure me into promoting him to admin 18:49:38 o/ PK 18:49:42 Yup 18:49:43 admin succs 18:49:44 Lots of arguments @lenhi 18:49:47 Beczuse that is your job 18:49:49 o 18:49:50 even though we offered him a trial period as content moderator and he declined 18:49:51 all you do is scream at people 18:49:52 Please. Just stop. This wiki can not stand divided over this. We all need to work as one.Please stop this. @All users. 18:49:58 if u took ur trial n everyone would be happy gage 18:50:01 but there was evidence that the vote had been tampered with 18:50:05 you're tearing this family apart 18:50:07 so, we're holding off 18:50:15 Pk 18:50:20 I talked to users 18:50:22 CMS, I'm tearing it apart :P 18:50:24 ? 18:50:27 How could a S O vote possibly be tampered with? 18:50:29 But i did not forcd anyo e to vote for me 18:50:36 Okay but like you got your problems but like 18:50:41 Votes can be tampered with easily y'know 18:50:43 Daleks are pretty neat looking 18:50:43 I have no way to force anyone to vote 18:50:45 u swayed them gage 18:50:46 You are right. I am trying to hold it together. @ CrystalMomSquad 18:50:49 Yeah 18:50:53 Is swaying illegal 18:50:57 If so 18:51:00 I mean, people blatantly told me that they were too scared to vote against you 18:51:01 Im a evil person 18:51:06 Ha 18:51:15 I think some can say the same for you 18:51:18 What ould he even do to them? 18:51:29 and also, others brought up evidence that they think incriminates you for blackmailing users you know to be underaged 18:51:30 why not start small 2016 05 16